Misshapen
by claireeleven
Summary: <html><head></head>After Dave apologises to the Glee club and announces he is dating Santana, he visits Sam to apologise. Save/Evanofsky</html>


**So this is set the night after Dave apologises to the Glee club and announces that he is dating Santana. The idea just randomly came to me at 5am this morning and I wrote it in less than 15 minutes, so it may not be very good… Anyways, ONTO THE STORY!**

It was 2am when Sam was suddenly awoken by the sound of someone opening his window. Jumping out of bed he darted across the room, grabbing his model lightsaber for protection before slowly making his way over to the window. It was dark outside and he couldn't make out the identity of intruder, who was struggling to jimmy the window open while still keeping one hand firmly on the tree branch on which he was perched.

"Let me in," came the familiar voice, just as Sam finally got a good look at the large, muscular boy. Smiling, Sam dropped his lightsaber and flicked the lock before wrenching the window open and offering his hand out to the larger boy.

"Stupid lock. Stupid heights," the intruder muttered as he fell into the blonde's bedroom. Standing up and dusting himself off, he smiled somewhat sheepishly at the large-mouthed boy who looked slightly confused, slightly bemused and from the looks of it, was still half asleep.

"What are you doing here?" Sam asked, crossing his arms as the events of the day came flooding back to him. He'd been sitting in the choir room surrounded by all the other Glee kids, trying to work out a way to repair his failing relationship with Santana, when Principal Figgins had entered the room with none other than Dave Karofsky, the same Dave Karofsky who had just tried to break into his house.

"I wanted to talk. We need to talk. About today. About Santana." Dave managed to say, keeping his voice down so as not to wake Sam's parents or siblings.

"What, you mean how you stole my girlfriend?" Sam said indignantly, not bothering to keep his voice low.

"Don't be like that. You and I both know you didn't love her." Dave whispered, taking a step closer to the blonde.

"Yeah, but I needed her," Sam mumbled, sounding somewhat like a child.

"Well maybe you should have told her that," Dave said, turning abruptly and sitting on the bed, playing with Star Wars sheets for a moment before he continued. "Maybe then she wouldn't have gone looking for a closeted homo to be her beard."

Sam stood completely still, trying to process what Dave had just said.

"Santana's gay?" He finally managed, flopping down on his bed next to Dave, who was currently rubbing Chewbacca's head between his fingers.

"Yep." Dave said somewhat solemnly, wishing everything in his life wasn't so freaking difficult.

"And she knows about you?" Sam asked hesitantly.

"Yeah. She said something about how being a closeted lesbian and a judgmental bitch gave her an awesome gaydar," Dave said with a slight laugh. "Not good enough to notice that her ex was just as gay as she is."

"How'd she work it out?" Sam queried, staring at his feet as he sat next to the larger boy, close enough to feel the warmth radiating from him.

"She might have caught me looking at another boy," Dave whispered, blushing furiously as he kept his gaze trained on his sneakers.

"Oh, yeah?" Sam said, curiosity and anxiety taking over at the same time. "And who might that have been?"

"You," Dave muttered so quietly that if Sam hadn't been pressed up against his side, he wouldn't have heard it.

Sam giggled quietly before breaking out into silent laughter and falling backwards to lie on his bed.

"Hey, it's not my fault that your ass is so…" Dave started indignantly before trailing off, realizing what he was saying.

"My ass is so what?" Sam whispered in Dave's ear, kneeling behind the bigger boy and wrapping his arms around his neck.

"Misshapen." Dave joked, shivering slightly as a pair of large lips grazed the side of his neck, directly over his pulse point.

"Misshapen, hey?" Sam asked, moving around until he was kneeling beside Dave. "Perhaps you should take another look," he said, swinging one leg over the other boy's lap, straddling him.

"Or perhaps you should feel it for yourself," the blonde chuckled, taking Dave's hand and placing it on his ass, making it sound as though Dave hadn't been gripping onto his ass on this very bed, just last weekend.

"I can't really tell over these stupid pyjamas," Dave whispered, regaining some confidence as his slipped his hand under the waistband, pulling the smaller boy closer to him as he placed a gentle kiss on his neck before moving upwards to capture those perfect, large, pink lips in a deep and passionate kiss.

Pulling away slightly, before Sam could deepen the kiss, he mumbled against his boyfriend's lips, "Nope. Definitely not misshapen."


End file.
